


Executions for the Entire Danganronpa Cast

by Piratedude



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Edgy, Execution, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratedude/pseuds/Piratedude
Summary: A series of fan made executions for every Danganronpa cast member in the three main games that didn't get one. It'll be a little bit graphic, and a bigger bit edgy. Hope you enjoy.Spoilers for basically everything.





	Executions for the Entire Danganronpa Cast

Aoi Asahina stood on the edge of the diving board looking out into the shoddily made “ocean” around her. There were several cardboard palm fronds planted attop sandy dunes, a paper-mache sun hanging from the ceiling, and many monokumas playing in the water below. Above her a sign pathetically hung on one string, “Aoi Asahina’s Swim Camp” was scrawled in red crayon.

Aoi sighed, collecting her thoughts about the dire situation. She knew she shouldn’t have done that to Sayaka. Seeing her brother like that however, Aoi just needed to know what happened. Closing her eyes she remembered the violence she inflicted with that knife. The sickening screams that were let loose into the tiny dorm. The blood. The… blood. How can one person have that much blood? Aoi shivered, the crimson shower wouldn’t leave her mind. It couldn’t leave her mind. Tears welled up as she tried her best not to vomit. After what felt like eternity and a half a gunshot cracked through the phoney beach.

As fast as lightning, a pair of shackles clasped around Aoi’s ankles as the sun broke from the ceiling and got swallowed by the black pool below. The chains connected to the Ultimate Swimming Pro rapidly became taught, and before the damned soul could scream, she was dragged into what felt like hell itself. The water was nearly frozen as all of the girl’s senses were assaulted. Aoi opened her eyes and yelped as the salt water stung. She looked all around her, and was met with an unforgiving void. The only source of salvation was from a pinpoint of light that seemed miles away. How far underwater was she? Glancing down the girl noticed that the paper-mache had melted off the sun, revealing the smiling face of Yuta Asahina.

Aoi then began to make an attempt for the light above her. Every stroke was harder than the last, and after a few minutes her lungs started to burn, then scream. The dark was closing in on her fast as the edges of her vision faded to black. She was only ten more strokes away from the surface though, she was almost there. In a last ditch attempt to survive, Aoi placed her thumb between her teeth. After a moment of preparation, she tore off most of the flesh in one bite. The water around her stained pink as she whimpered, but her consciousness regained, even if it’s just a moment she could make it. One push, almost there. Second push, her fingers broke the surface, for a split second she could feel open air. She just needed one more. Aoi pulled her arms back and as she readied her final thrust to salvation… her body gave out. Her arms went sideways as her legs stopped moving entirely. The dark closed back around her vision as the Ultimate Swimming Pro slowly sank back down into the waiting cruel abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but hey, it's just the beginning right? I wrote this in about two hours, and definitely had a bit of fun. If you've made it this far please consider leaving any form of comment, I'm not a great writer, but would like to become one. And if you didn't enjoy, please say so as well so I know what went wrong and what to improve on. Hope you have and had a great day. Cheers.


End file.
